Incitement and Excitement
by CounterKnight291543
Summary: At the start of a new semester at New Domino University, Yugo finds himself at a house party thrown by his friend, Yuya Sakaki. There, he comes face-to-face with the boy he's been crushing on for months... A Pawnshipping one-shot that may (or may not) form part of a University AU series. Featuring: A slightly depraved Yuri, an unsure Yugo and a banana.


Incitement and Excitement

Note: For Animequeen77 and her love of Pawn AUs!

Yugo's bike spluttered as he pulled up outside a small house, its engine crackling and hissing in response to the sudden stop.

"Ssshhh," he whispered, stroking the clutch lever as if he was attempting to tame a wild animal. He slowly removed the key from the ignition, kicked back the side stand and clambered off. He then removed his helmet and stood gazing up at the building before him.

Old and with a slightly gothic feel to it, Yugo thought it was rather charming. It had two floors, and if the pitched windows on the roof and the accompanying skylight were anything to go off, a loft conversion too. Its brickwork was light and homely, Edwardian in its style, giving the impression that this was the home of perhaps a moderately well-off family of five.

In actual fact, it was the complete opposite of that. It was the home of five cash-strapped students that attended the local university. They were Yugo's best friends, Yuya, Yuto, Yuzu, Ruri and Shun.

Tonight however, there would be far more than five people inhabiting their small abode. It was the first week of the second semester at New Domino University, and things were already back in full swing. Yuya was holding a party to celebrate their re-arrival back on campus (any excuse, really) and from the sounds of it, he had invited all of his friends (near everyone in the damn university).

Yugo had been to Yuya's parties before, but had quickly learned that when it came to drinking, they didn't mess around. Yugo liked a drink every now and again, but Yuya's mantra of "go hard or go home" didn't really resonate with him. His attendance tonight would be his first in some time, and although that was sure to not go unnoticed, he had already resigned himself to tap water for the night. He had to drive home after all.

The only reason he had chosen to come at all tonight was because of Yuya's insistence and the fact that it was the first week of the semester, so it wasn't like he had anything else to do. There was that, and… _a boy_.

One of Yuya's friends, or acquaintances from the looks of it, was sure to be there. His name was Yuri, and despite never actually speaking to him, Yugo was rather smitten with him. He'd only ever seen him around campus, either walking to and from lecture halls or speaking with Yuya on his way into university. They had passed each other a few times, but he had never had the courage to say anything.

Yugo knew it was pathetic, but there was just something about him that made him weak at the knees every time he even so much as looked his way. He carried himself with such grace, his figure slim and his shoulders broad. And his eyes… they were a beautiful shade of magenta unlike anything he'd ever seen.

He was crushing pretty hard, so even if there was only a slim chance of him coming into contact with him tonight, he wasn't going to pass it up.

Yugo pushed his sleeve back and glanced at his watch.

 _11:47._

He was late, over an hour late in fact having told Yuya he'd be there for 10:30. This of course would mean for certain that everyone in attendance would already be considerably drunk by the time he did actually arrive. It hadn't been his intention to arrive so late of course, but he had wanted to avoid the often raucous pre-drinks sessions they held beforehand. In actuality, taking those into account, he was over two hours late.

He cursed under his breath and jogged towards the door, helmet still in hand. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his fist on the door awaiting an answer.

Coming from inside, he could hear the rhythmic thrum of music blaring out from their speaker system, along with the pulsing compression of a bass and amp that was reverberating right the way through the building.

He waited patiently, tapping his foot lightly on the green and red welcome mat at his feet. Eventually, the door swung open, a blast of hot air hitting Yugo square in the face. He staggered back slightly, the smell of alcohol and ear-splitting music catching him off guard.

Stood in the doorway, grinning ear-to-ear, was his friend Yuya. He wore his usual getup of an orange t-shirt and green cargo pants, but his necklace and signature goggles were nowhere to be seen. His hair was a little wild and there was an excited look in his eye, giving Yugo the impression that he was well on his way to being plastered already.

"HEY YUGO!" he shouted, bouncing out to meet him. He threw his arms around him and gave him a warm hug, which Yugo was happy to reciprocate. Drunk Yuya was always rather affectionate, even more so than sober Yuya, but that certainly wasn't a bad thing considering how pleasant his hugs were (even if he did smell like the inside of brewery).

"Hey man," he responded, pulling out of their embrace. "How are things in there?"

"Aw man, so awesome. You literally just missed the last game of beer-pong though, Jack ruined it when he set fire to the ball, so it's out of commission for now I'm afraid." He hiccupped slightly and placed a guiding hand on his shoulder. "Come on in anyway, let's get you a drink."

Yuya guided him into the porch, where Yugo kicked off his shoes and placed his helmet beside them.

He followed Yuya into the hallway where the temperature appeared to be getting warmer and the music louder. He was glad that he had chosen to forego wearing his leathers tonight, even if it had meant he was freezing on the journey over here.

Eventually they arrived at the living room. Yugo peered in over Yuya's shoulder. It was incredibly spacious given the size of the house, with three sofas taking up most of the room. At its centre was what he assumed they had been playing beer-pong on, a table that was now acting as a makeshift bar. Sat around the room where most of Yuya's friends, many of which he knew, sipping (or glugging in some cases) their drinks and talking loudly.

Yugo had absolutely no problem talking to people, in fact he was probably the most extroverted of all his friends (barring Yuya), but it was still rather intimidating to walk into such a large group of people having not been there as long as they had.

Yuya let Yugo pass in front of him before performing a mock reveal of him to the room, bowing to him and proclaiming loudly, "he has finally arrived!"

A small set of cheers went up around the room, making Yugo smile and scratch the back of his neck nervously.

He looked up and scanned the faces of the people sitting around the room. There was just as many there as he expected.

Closet to the door (and to where he stood) sat Yuto. Dressed all in black, he had Yuya's goggles strapped to his forehead and his pendant swinging from his neck. He hadn't so much as glanced at Yugo. His half-lidded eyes were trained exclusively on Yuya, who had begun pouring some drinks out on the table. Yugo knew there was something going on between them, but he didn't exactly know what that _something_ was.

Beside Yuto sat Serena and Yuzu, who were both singing along to whatever song was blaring from the speakers. Yugo had never actually spoken to Serena, but he was able to put a name to a face by way of the tattoo on her neck, a large crescent moon. Yuzu was unmistakable of course, they were good friends and had been since before university. If that had not been enough to recognise her, there was also her angelic voice, which stood out amongst all the others singing along in the room.

Squeezed in beside them were Yuya's other two housemates, Shun and Ruri. Brother and sister, they were almost inseparable. Shun was the kind of brother who would do anything to make his sister happy, as evidenced by (what Yugo assumed was) the bird impression he was currently attempting for her.

To his left, on the smaller sofa by the window, sat a couple of Yuya's friends he wasn't too familiar with. He believed they went by the names of Masumi and Hokuto, but he wasn't entirely sure. Adorned with all kinds of jewellery, Masumi looked extremely disinterested as Hokuto frantically pointed out of the window, blathering about star signs and constellations.

Next to them sat the unlikely pair of Shinji Weber and Kaito Tenjo. Shinji was a second-year politics student that loved nothing more than to talk about inequality and the state of the "system" in New Domino. When he wasn't stuffing his face with donuts, he was lecturing someone on the importance of political discourse in modern-day society. Yugo wasn't a fan, and neither was Kaito from the looks of it. He was staring daggers right through Shinji, although Yugo had never actually seen him smile, so there was every possibility this was actually his happy face.

In the centre of the room, there was a small group of people either dancing or making drinks. He recognised all of them, but was only really friends with maybe two of them at best. Sora he was probably closest with out of the lot, despite the fact he wasn't even a university student. A year younger than he was, he stood by the table dipping what looked to be a lollypop in a glass of tequila. _Gross_.

He was being greatly entertained by another of Yuya's friends, Yaiba Todo, who was nonchalantly playing a game of five finger fillet with a pocketknife. Also on the table was a magic trick Dennis Mackfield appeared to be preparing involving playing cards, no doubt in an attempt to impress the elegant looking Asuka who was presiding over the cocktails being prepared. Every now again she would glance up, but only in the direction of Edo Phoenix who stood leaning against the wall, glass of wine in hand.

On the far left of the room, furthest from Yugo, there was a smaller sofa where a couple of his friends from his engineering course were sat. One, dressed all in white and with a permanent scowl on his face, was a third-year by the name of Jack Atlas. He was a racing king, and someone Yugo had been quick to admire and look up to. Through the boy sat beside him, Crow Hogan, they had managed to become good friends.

 _No Yuri though_ , he thought dejectedly.

"Hey Yugo! Get over here!"

Yugo was startled by the beckoning call of Crow, who was gesturing him over. Pushing past those in the centre of the room, he made his way over to his two friends. He smiled and greeted everyone as he walked by, trying his best not spill anyone's drink as he went. He almost tripped over someone's leg jutting out from beneath the table, but he managed to avoid it. Tsukikage was well hidden under there, but Yugo had thankfully managed to glimpse him when he had walked in.

"You took your time getting here," Jack grumbled as Yugo perched on the arm of the sofa beside him.

"Give him a break Jack, he was probably doing the sensible thing of preparing for our classes next week, you know like _you_ should be doing?" Crow looked the soberest out of everyone, which was no surprise considering how grown up he always acted.

"Pffft." Jack took a hard swig of his drink. "You can forget about classes when you're the best of the best like me Crow, remember that."

Crow shook his head and Yugo laughed.

"I was helping Rin with her bike actually," Yugo half-lied, "she's sick so I made a few adjustments for her." He had in fact finished with said adjustments a whole hour before he was supposed to arrive.

"A scholar _and_ a gentleman see? You could learn something from this kid," Crow smirked.

"I've taught him everything he knows." Jack rose to his feet and placed a wobbly hand on Yugo's shoulder. "And now Yugo, I'm going to teach you how to down one of these God-awful cocktails Asuka made without throwing up."

"No, no thank you," Yugo protested. "I'm actually not drinking tonight, gotta drive home afterwards."

Jack looked disappointed. He downed the cocktail and staggered backwards into his seat. "You're just like Crow here, a total buzzkill."

"Well someone's got to take you home, so it's just the one for me tonight." Crow held up his can as if to prove his sobriety. "You want one Yugo? One won't kill ya."

Yugo shook his head. "Maybe next time, just going to stick with water tonight thanks."

A glass of water sounded perfect right about now. The smell of alcohol in the room was intoxicating, and even though Yugo had only uttered a few sentences, the fact the music was so loud had meant that he had had to shout to be heard, making his throat feel dry and hoarse.

"Gonna grab a glass now, you two want anything?" Yugo said, straining to be heard.

Crow and Jack shook their heads.

Yugo nodded and rose to his feet, quickly making his way back over to the hallway. Once there, he headed for the kitchen at its far end.

The door to the kitchen was a plain white, and had a dartboard pinned to it. Throwing from a makeshift oche marked by a shoe, were Gongenzaka and Shingo.

"Hey guys you mind if I squeeze into the kitchen for a minute?"

They both turned around at once and gave Yugo a drunken smile.

"Sure thing Yugo," Gongenzaka replied gruffly. "Just knock if you want to come out, don't want Shingo here sticking you with one of these." He pointed to the darts in his palm.

"As if," Shingo snorted, folding his arms.

Yugo nodded in thanks and opened the door, stepping inside. He firmly shut it behind him before turning to gauge where the taps might be.

It was a standard looking kitchen, with all the usual amenities and appliances you would expect to find in a modern home. There was a breakfast bar too, with stools lined up along the length of it.

What Yugo didn't expect, was to find someone in here. All the drinks had been moved into the living room, so there was no reason for anyone to be in here.

Whoever they were, they were sat hunched over the bar with their back to the door, and appeared to be holding something in their arms. Yugo made his way around to see who it was.

"Hey you know all the drinks are-"

Yugo stopped himself dead as he realised who he was looking at.

Silky violet locks. Deep purple eyes. The sharp cravat and waistcoat.

 _Yuri._

Yugo swallowed hard. He couldn't believe it. The opportunity had fallen right into his lap, as if by some divine miracle. This was his chance. Could he take it though?

Whilst Yugo was ruminating over what to say, Yuri hadn't so much as glanced over at him. He was much more preoccupied with what was sat in his lap, a small green and red plant in an ornate ceramic pot. He looked to be whispering to it, slowly flattening and caressing its leaves under the delicate touch of his thumb and forefinger.

Yugo furrowed his brow in confusion. He wasn't really sure what to make of the behaviour. In any case, it might be just what he needed to break the ice.

Hesitantly, he made his way around the bar and pulled the stool out next to Yuri.

"Yuri, is it?" Yugo asked, sitting down beside him.

Yuri stopped for a moment to turn and look at him. He eyed Yugo up and down, his mouth slowly turning upwards at the corners into a devious grin.

"That would be me," he smirked, turning back to his plant. "Can I help you with something?"

"Erm no I, err… I'm Yugo." He smiled awkwardly.

Normally he wouldn't have had a problem starting up a conversation with someone he didn't know, but considering this was his _crush_ and how pointed Yuri's response had been, he had become a little flustered.

Yuri didn't respond. He instead continued carding his fingers through the leaves of the plant, whispering quietly as he did so.

 _Great start_.

Was Yuri like this with everyone? Or did he not like Yugo? If so, what possible reason could he have for not doing so? Maybe he was reading too much into it.

"So… you like plants huh?" Yugo asked, trying to break the ice(berg) between them.

Yuri simply nodded.

His face twisted slightly as he spotted a dying leaf at the base of the plant on his lap. He picked it off gently, shushing the small plant reassuringly as he did so as if he was comforting a crying child.

Observing this behaviour, Yugo again wasn't sure what to make of it. Yuri was… strange to say the least, but there was still an aura about him that had Yugo fascinated. His eccentricity only added to his mystique.

"Do you always talk to plants you find?" Yugo pressed, hoping to elicit some kind of reaction this time.

Yuri turned and smirked knowingly. He had an almost malevolent look about him. His expression was playful, his gaze soft and his features delicate. But there was something behind his alluring countenance, something that made Yugo apprehensive, but had him _begging_ to know more.

"Only as often as you talk to your bike."

Yugo's face flared.

How could he possibly know that?

"Have you been watching me or something?" Yugo demanded, his short fuse getting the better of him.

Yuri covered his mouth and laughed softly into his hand.

"No, nothing like that Yugo dear." His tone was excessively sweet, without a hint of malice.

"Then what?"

Yuri swivelled on his chair and leaned in towards Yugo, locking eyes with him.

"I notice things. And whenever I happen to notice you…" His voice dropped to a whisper, "…you appear to be the one watching _me_."

Yugo flinched backwards and almost fell from his chair.

"W-What? No! I don't… I've never… I only ever see you going about campus, I-I barely look at you!"

Yuri chuckled to himself, revelling in Yugo's embarrassment. His expression soon changed to one of mock sadness however.

"That's a crying shame, I would have been quite flattered if I had known I had a stalker."

Yugo shook his head and tried to compose himself. He thought about leaving.

Along with his bizarre behaviour, it was obvious Yuri enjoyed playing games with people. But, regardless, Yugo felt compelled to stay. He didn't know whether it was Yuri's inherent charm or his physical perfection that was drawing him in, but his hold over him was getting stronger, and Yugo couldn't help but be pulled in.

Still a little flustered, he tried to regain control by changing the subject.

"Do you not drink?" he asked, remembering that they were both sat alone in the kitchen.

Yuri's persistent smirk only got wider.

"Perhaps. Why'd you ask?" he replied, feigning ignorance. "Were you planning on getting me drunk and taking advantage of me?"

"No!" Yugo cried. "I just wondered why you were sat here alone and not with the others, that's all."

Yuri let out an exaggerated sigh, turning back towards the counter as he did so. He began to once again tend to the plant in his lap.

"I don't come here for those ingrates," he spat, his voice flaring with resentment. "I come for the plants."

"Oh… So Yuya and the guys just let you take care of them? Is that it?"

"Not exactly," he chuckled, "I, shall we say, rehome them in the absence of their care."

"You steal them!?" Yugo was shocked, but strangely curious as to Yuri's reasoning.

"I simply take them from a world of neglect and give them the proper care they deserve. If that involves attending these infernal gatherings, then so be it."

"But…But… how?"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Have you seen them in there? They're so inebriated they barely remember a thing by the morning. I show up, mingle a little for appearance's sake, then rescue any of these poor souls that those five fail to take responsibility for."

Yugo just blinked back at him, shocked. Yuri was quite obviously stealing, but there was something strangely noble about his cause.

This illusion was quickly shattered however as Yuri proceeded to take the plant from its ceramic pot and set it down on the counter. Noticing that it was planted in another pot, a cheap orange plastic one, he grabbed the original ceramic and threw it violently into the bin beside him. A loud cracking sound filled the room as the pot smashed into a million pieces.

"Hmm, they double potted it, that was kind of them. Makes my job a hell of a lot easier."

Yugo sat, in complete astonishment, at what he had just witnessed. Stealing greenery because it was poorly looked after was one thing, but blatant vandalism? What was wrong with him?

"YURI! What the fuck are you doing? You can't just break things like that!" Yugo shot off his chair and over to the bin, looking to salvage its remains.

"And why not?" Yuri sighed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Because! This belongs to them!" Yugo fished out a shard of pot and waved it in Yuri's face. "You didn't need to break it, so why did you?"

Yuri turned and smirked. "Because it was fun."

Before Yugo could retort, the door to the kitchen swung open. In staggered Edo, who looked to have had a few too many glasses of wine.

"Hey… w-where's the good stuff," he slurred, "not like the cheap shit Serena brought, I mean the real stuff."

Yugo dropped his collected pieces of pot back into the bin and sat back down, ready to respond. Yuri however, beat him to it.

"Try the bottom cupboard on the left, next to the fridge. Right at the back there should be a single harvest port, that should be right up your alley."

Edo stalked over to the cupboard and bent down, steadying himself on the worktop. He opened it and rummaged around a little before triumphantly pulling out a large brown bottle.

"Fucking hell," he exclaimed, "a Taylor's 66', this shit is expensive." Clutching the bottle to his chest, he staggered out of the room, uttering a slew of "thank-yous" before closing the door behind him.

Yugo narrowed his eyes at Yuri.

"How did you know where that was?" he inquired suspiciously.

Yuri stared him down confidently.

"I also happen to rather enjoy relieving them of their food from time to time, I may or may not have stumbled across that bottle whilst I was _exploring_ in here last time."

"Yuri that's awful! They barely scrape by as it is without you stealing their food out from under them!"

Yugo stood as if to leave. He tried to move towards the door, but his legs wouldn't let him. He wanted to go, to have nothing to do with someone so uncaring and indifferent. But… he couldn't. Yuri was still smirking at him playfully.

 _That damn smile._

"Going somewhere?" he asked, batting his eyelids innocently.

Yugo clenched his fists. He'd give him one more chance. One.

"No," he admitted, taking his seat once more.

"Good." Yuri rose to his feet. "Care for a snack then?"

Yugo sighed as Yuri nonchalantly made his way around the counter and towards the fridge. Opening it, he examined its contents.

"Urgh," he grimaced, pulling a banana from inside. "How could they keep my favourite fruit in the fridge? It's sacrilege."

He pushed the door shut and bent over the counter. Looking Yugo dead in the eye, he said, "I prefer mine warm… makes them easier to swallow."

Yugo gulped, a splash of light pink spreading across his cheeks.

Yuri began peeling the banana, never taking his eyes of Yugo.

"If-If you take one bite out of that, I'm leaving." Yugo tried to sound strong, but his voice was suddenly very quiet and his tone far from menacing.

Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"Who says I need to?"

Discarding the skin onto the floor, he raised the banana to his mouth. He kissed its tip lightly, winking suggestively as he did so.

Yugo's eyes widened. He blinked and tried to look away, well aware that his whole face was now a rosy shade of pink.

"You don't have to look away Yugo dear, I think you'll find I'm far from a messy eater."

Yugo took a fleeting glance back towards him. Immediately his eyes caught Yuri's. He felt himself unable to look away this time, as if Yuri's now penetrating gaze had seized control of him.

Lolling his tongue out, Yuri waggled it provocatively before giving the banana in his hand a painfully slow lick, his tongue sliding over its hard surface effortlessly.

Yugo felt his pulse jump slightly at the sight.

Yuri was captivating. The slick movement of his tongue, his heavy red lips, the seductive look in his eye… he couldn't look away.

Yuri took full advantage of Yugo's attention. Pulling back slightly, he opened his mouth and pressed the tip of the banana to his lips.

Unable to move, unable to look away, Yugo forcefully screwed his eyes shut.

He bit down hard on his lip as obscene noises filled his ears. Without the use of his eyes, he was left to imagine every possible detail of what Yuri was up to. He knew what he was doing, but envisioning it in his head seemed to make it worse… and a whole lot more exciting.

Thankfully, the noises quickly dissipated into a series of sharp bites and eventually, chewing. Yugo opened his eyes tentatively. He was treated to the sight of a smirking (of course) Yuri, his cheeks and mouth filled with what was left of the banana.

He dramatically swallowed the rest and licked his lips before sauntering back around the counter.

"Mmm, that was exceptionally sweet," he simpered, trailing a hand over Yugo's shoulders. "Nowhere near as bitter as I expected."

Yugo shook his head.

This wasn't how he had imagined Yuri at all. From the way he carried himself, he had always thought Yuri to be a noble sort of character, perhaps a little aloof, with a hard exterior that coated a sweet and lovable core. Instead, all he had shown himself to be so far was mean and indifferent. He was charismatic alright, but he was only using his roguish charm as a way of getting into Yugo's pants.

And yet, Yugo still felt something for Yuri that was more than just a physical attraction. He had crushed on him for months, and although it had very much started with his outward appearance, he now more than anything wanted to know the _real_ Yuri. Having only ever witnessed him from afar or in passing, he wanted to go beyond what was skin-deep, to set aside the superficial and understand the person he had felt so strongly about for so long.

"Can I show you something?" Yuri whispered, resting his chin on Yugo's shoulder from behind.

Taking a deep breath, he decided he'd let his feelings be known.

"Yeah in a minute," Yugo rose to his feet. "I need to tell you-"

"Excellent," Yuri interrupted. "Come with me."

Whispering what looked to be an assurance to the plant on the counter that he would be back for it, Yuri swung open the kitchen door and strolled off down the hallway, leaving Yugo alone in the kitchen.

He sighed and made his way out after him. Yuri had either gone into the living room, or he had headed up the stairs towards the bedrooms. He hoped it was the former.

Once he had reached the door to the living room, he opened it and peeked inside.

It was a complete mess. Empty cans and bottles littered the floor, the plush navy carpet now covered in stains of various sizes and colours. The music was still playing, albeit slightly quieter, but there was no-one really there to listen to it. Most of the partygoers he had seen earlier had left for home or the clubs in town, leaving only the occupants of the house and a few others in varying states of consciousness.

Yuya and Yuto looked to be the most awake, with Yuya perched comfortably in Yuto's lap as they both shared a seemingly desperate, drunken kiss.

In the centre of the room stood Yuzu and Serena, who looked, for the most part, relatively coherent as well. Swaying gently, they were holding each other as if it was their last night on Earth, slow-dancing to the rhythm of a song that ended long ago. Ruri was out cold lying on the floor beside them, still clutching a half empty bottle of vodka, but neither of them seemed to notice. Of the three sofas she could have been lying on, only one was occupied.

Shun had taken up residence on the one by the window, his back facing outwards towards the door. He looked to be hugging something close to his chest, and it wasn't difficult to figure out what it was. The tuft of cyan hair sticking out from under his chin and the smaller pair of legs entwined with his own meant that it could only have been Sora.

 _No Yuri however_.

Yugo closed the door gently and inched his way towards the staircase. He was apprehensive about meeting Yuri upstairs considering how he had acted tonight, but he still held out hope of convincing him that, given time, he could be more to him than just a one-night stand.

Climbing the stairs slowly, he eventually reached the landing. Either side of him were four doors, all of which were open.

"Oh Yugooooo," came Yuri's voice from the room on the far left. "I'm in here."

Yugo followed his voice through the door and into a small bedroom. It was pretty basic for university housing, with a single bed taking up most of the room. A wooden desk stood at the far end, covered in papers and books. Leaning against it, his arms folded and his gaze set, was Yuri.

"Yuya has such distasteful choice in décor," he mocked, gesturing around the room. "It truly is abhorrent."

Yugo disagreed. The posters and costumes he had hung up around the room gave it a lot of colour, as well as considerably more life. That was hardly the issue here however.

"We shouldn't be in here," Yugo stated, looking back anxiously.

"That's true," Yuri conceded, "but given Yuya's current state I don't think he'll mind." Unfolding his arms, he extended an elegant long finger towards Yugo. Wagging it back and forth, he beckoned him over. "Now come here, I have something to show you I know you'll like."

Hesitantly, Yugo made his way towards him.

Once he was within touching distance, he took an involuntary glance behind him to make sure Yuya wasn't on his way up.

It was all Yuri needed.

Before Yugo could realise what was happening, a pair of strong hands had grabbed onto his shoulders and span him around. He was pulled and then pushed towards the desk, the small of his back hitting the wood hard. He yelped in pain and steadied himself, standing up straight ready to retaliate.

"Fucking hell Yuri what was-"

Yugo's words were lost as he realised how close the two of them were stood together. Yuri was pressed almost flush up against him, their noses practically touching.

There was nowhere to look but at the pair of rich purple eyes in front him.

They were pretty like roses, beautiful and vibrant, but like every rose, they had their thorns. Yuri's gaze was almost predatory, his expression hungry and his jaw set with a seductive smile. The bare bulb that hung from the ceiling cast a cold light across his features, icing his complexion.

Yugo's expression on the other hand was more akin to a deer in headlights.

He swallowed hard and backed up as far as he could. Yuri responded in kind, pushing into Yugo until he was forced to lean back over the desk.

"W-What… What is it you wanted to show me?" he squeaked.

His pulse was racing. Yuri was all but on top of him now.

Yuri licked his lips. Leaning in, he closed the gap between their bodies. Yugo felt a heat unlike anything he'd ever felt before as Yuri's chest and groin pushed hard into his, causing him to let out an involuntary moan.

Yuri placed a hand behind Yugo's head, his fingers lightly gripping his blonde locks. He gently pulled his head closer. Easing it slightly to the side, he angled his mouth up towards Yugo's ear.

"Yugo…" he whispered, his lips ghosting over his lobe. "…I want to show you a good time."

With that, Yuri removed his hand from Yugo's hair and set it firmly on his chin. He jerked his face forcefully towards him and crashed their mouths together.

Yugo could only whimper as his lips were commandingly taken between Yuri's, his body betraying him.

His head was swimming. The object of his desires, the boy he had longed to kiss for so long, was finally his.

 _But was he?_

He knew what Yuri was now, what he was like. He had revealed himself to be a charmer and a temptress, a sweet talker with only one thing on his mind. With him, this was sure to only last a single night.

 _Was this really what he wanted?_

His body seemed to want to answer that question for him. Impulsively, he wrapped his hands around Yuri's neck and leaned into the kiss. Encouraged by this, Yuri dragged his teeth over his bottom lip, eliciting a breathy moan from the boy.

Yugo felt himself unable to contain his excitement. It had been so long since he had done _anything_ like this with anyone, let alone someone has handsome and beguiling as Yuri. The fact that they were in Yuya's room of all places coupled with the possibility that anyone could walk in at any time was… exhilarating.

He frantically grabbed at the hair at the back of Yuri's head, pulling him downwards as he leaned hard into the desk. He felt Yuri smirk into their kiss, as if he knew he had Yugo eating out of the palm of his hand.

"I told you you'd like it…" he breathed, pulling away slightly.

"I-" Yugo's breath hitched as he felt Yuri's hands grip the back of his thighs. With considerable strength he hoisted him up onto the desk so that he was sitting, his legs dangling either side of Yuri's hips.

"I've been waiting for this for so long," Yuri whispered, positioning himself just above Yugo. Bending down, he swung his arms around his head and locked their lips together once more.

"Wait, you have?" Yugo interrupted, taken aback slightly.

Yuri frowned disapprovingly with Yugo having broken their kiss. "Yes," he simply stated, leaning down and quickly beginning their kiss again.

Yugo could have sworn he'd seen a hint of embarrassment in Yuri's face, as if he had revealed too much. He didn't get time to think on the matter however, as Yuri was back on him in a flash, kissing him fiercely.

He set about prying his lips open with his tongue, looking for entry into his mouth. Yugo was more than willing to allow him access, his lips already pliant and weak to Yuri's touch like the rest of his body was soon to be.

Yugo closed his eyes. He felt a jolt of electricity as the tip of Yuri's tongue touched his, its warmth catching him by surprise. He tasted like bananas, which of course reminded Yugo of what he could look forward to if the earlier incident was anything to go by.

Yuri began to explore his mouth, vigorously brushing over every surface as if he was savouring the different textures each one provided.

Revelling in the wet heat, Yugo let out a stifled moan.

He felt Yuri's hands move downwards towards his thighs again. He heard the distinct _clink_ of his belt being unbuckled, and then a slight tug.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted by Yuri's beautifully flushed face. Yugo suddenly felt a wave of disappointment wash over him.

Yuri deserved better than this.

Hell, _he_ deserved better than this.

Yuri's hands found there way back onto Yugo's thighs, slowly tracing lines up and down and his legs as he went.

It felt _amazing_ , but he couldn't take his eyes of Yuri's face. He was absolutely beautiful. He wanted him, he _really did_ , but his mind was beginning to wander elsewhere. In his head, they weren't in Yuya's room anymore. He and Yuri were in a tranquil park, or a cosy coffee shop, a darkened cinema maybe…

Yuri curled his fingers around the beltline of Yugo's pants.

 _Was this really what he wanted?_

"Yuri stop!"

Yugo flailed his arms and pushed back desperately, causing Yuri to jolt backwards in surprise. He blinked rapidly, looking extremely confused.

Yugo hung his head in shame. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered, "I… I just really don't want to fuck this up."

He climbed down off the desk and looked up. Yuri's expression still hadn't changed.

"Truth is, I really like you Yuri," he confessed, his eyes soon finding the floor again. "I'm not really sure how to put it but… for me, it's been so long that I don't just think about you in that way anymore."

Yugo took a step forward, closing the gap between himself and Yuri.

"Don't get me wrong I'm still super attracted to you, like you're crazy hot and it kills me to do this, but I really want to find out more about you. What you enjoy doing, what makes you laugh and smile, hell even what course you're taking would be a start."

Still staring firmly at the floor, his face burning, he hesitantly reached for Yuri's hand. He lightly gripped at the tips of his fingers, not wanting to commit any further in case he was rejected or laughed at.

"So, what I'm saying is… as much as I want _this_ , I really want to get to know the real you first."

There was a moment of silence as Yugo waited for Yuri's response.

"You… you do?" Yuri's voice was quiet and a little shaky.

Yugo raised his head curiously. To his surprise, Yuri was staring right back at him. His expression was still one of complete shock, his jaw slack and his mouth open.

Yuri blinked hard and looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"Even after everything I did tonight? The way I acted?"

Yugo moved his fingers up a little, squeezing Yuri's ring finger as he went.

"I still want to at least try, because I know there's more to you than this… I know it."

Yugo felt Yuri's fingers twitch beneath his own.

Another moment of silence passed before Yuri snatched his hand away, his moment of weakness seemingly over.

"Yes, well… perhaps there is…" He cleared his throat and straightened out his waistcoat, looking as if he was about to leave. Just when Yugo began to think he'd blown it, Yuri pushed past him and grabbed a scrap of paper from the desk. Pulling out an ornate looking fountain pen from his inside pocket, he hastily scribbled something down.

Once he was done he pushed past him once more. Stopping at the corner of the bed, he held out the note between his middle and index fingers, attempting to look indifferent as he did so.

Yugo reached out and took it. Opening it, he couldn't help but bite his lip and grin widely. Written in the finest handwriting he had ever seen, was a phone number.

"I'm free Thursdays and Fridays," Yuri called, now loitering in the doorway.

Yugo nodded furiously.

"I'm leaving now, but I expect you to use my number only if necessary, is that clear? Do not, I repeat, do not go handing it to other people."

Yuri disappeared out of the doorway but reappeared a second later, his trademark smirk larger than ever. He pulled something long from his back pocket and dangled it proudly in front of him.

Yugo's eyes widened as he realised what Yuri was holding in his hand.

His belt!

Yuri gave his trophy a light kiss before motioning to it with a wink,

"Oh, and I'm keeping this."


End file.
